


lost in the fire

by littlelocaldreamer



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2019-2020 NHL Season, ASG 2020, Angst, Bisexual disaster Tyler Seguin, Brief mentions of Jamie Benn, Chicago Blackhawks, Daddy Kink, Dallas Stars, M/M, and Abby Sharp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelocaldreamer/pseuds/littlelocaldreamer
Summary: When Sharpy texted him out of the blue a week before the All Star Game, Tyler promised himself he wasn’t going to answer.
Relationships: Tyler Seguin/Patrick Sharp
Comments: 9
Kudos: 142





	lost in the fire

**Author's Note:**

> title by the weeknd

Tyler knows how good he looks but Sharpy looks even better. 

It’s been a couple of years since they last saw each other and Tyler doesn’t really know what he’s doing waiting around in the deserted hotel hallway.

“Miss me?”

He jerks so hard he stumbles into the door, hitting his elbow in a place so painful he literally gasps.

“Fuck!”

Sharpy looks concerned, reaching out to balance him before Tyler can tell him not to. 

“Woah tiger, didn’t mean to scare ya.”

The first thing Tyler notices is his scent— _Tom Ford Noir_ —it’s devastatingly sexy. Tyler has a bottle at home. He never wears it, felt like a kid slipping on shoes that didn’t fit the only time he tried.

The second thing he notices is his hair. Tyler’s never seen it so long before. He contemplates reaching up, brushing his fingers through it, but the thought brings forth unwarranted images. Them in the shower, Tyler playfully yanking on an errant wet strand. Sharpy on his knees on a pool chair mat in Tyler’s back yard, sunlight reflecting off his silky, sweaty locks. Sharpy above him, inside him, moaning loudly while his hair curls in a way that neatly frames his genetically perfect face.

Tyler glances at the ground and tries to take a deep breath. He’s so embarrassed, rubbing at his funny bone awkwardly. He can feel how hot his face flushes and honestly? This is bullshit. 

He’s too sexy to feel so inadequate.

Sharpy always brings out the worst in him, though.

“Ty? Let’s go inside. I can take a look, make sure you don’t have any bruises.”

Sharpy’s fingers brush the sore spot so delicately Tyler absolutely lights up inside, visibly shuddering as he leans back into the door.

This is a horrible idea. 

Tyler nods anyway. 

***

When Sharpy texted him out of the blue a week before the All Star Game, Tyler promised himself he wasn’t going to answer. 

Their history is short but significant. 

Tyler explored everything with Sharpy; sometimes with Abby, sometimes on their own.

Giving, taking, blindfolding, role play, being tied up—

Tyler’s mouth waters at the memories.

The Sharps are a gorgeous, filthy rich, highly successful couple with children. Tyler has attachment issues stemming from childhood.

They took him under their wing. 

Eventually it got complicated. Tyler caught feelings. 

_Sharpy approaches him on the parking lot after practice. There’s no one else around, not even Jamie._

_Tyler leans back into his white Jeep Grand Cherokee, smirk already in place._

_He’d spent the night before spooned between Sharpy and Abby—blissfully content and feeling wholly taken care of._

_He’s been on cloud nine pretty much the entire past 24 hours._

_“Hey Seggy,” Sharpy says, smiling soft._

_“Howdy,” he replies, licking his lips._

_Sharpy’s eyes follow the movement and Tyler’s cock twitches in his sweats. He wonders if Sharpy will climb into the backseat of his car and let Tyler go down on him._

_“Segs,” Sharpy breathes, moving in. He pushes Tyler up against the passenger side door, forcing his hands down on Tyler’s hips until they’re angled so Sharpy stands just a little taller._

_Tyler barely holds himself back from jumping his stupidly fit body._

_They stare at one another, just a second too long._

_The tension crackles between them—a massive heat wave’s been building the past week and over Sharpy’s shoulder Tyler can see a gigantic dark storm front moving in._

_Tyler breathes in, can taste what’s coming._

_Sharpy still doesn’t say anything, frowning slightly._

_“What is it?” Tyler asks, careful and momentarily shy._

_Sharpy’s face shifts, clouding over, all flirt quickly disappearing._

_“I’m going back to Chicago,” he responds, serious and quiet._

_Tyler’s heart jumps in his throat. “What? When?”_

_Sharpy looks so sad. “Beginning of next season. My body’s slowing down...and I—I want to retire as a Hawk.”_

_Sharpy hasn’t been lagging on the ice. In fact, he’s performing better than ever. Although in bed and the locker room Tyler’s noticed how many more bruises than usual line his body lately._

_Even the other night Tyler was over at their house and Abby had Sharpy laying down in only his briefs, icing both his thigh and his elbow._

_Tyler immediately got in the California King with them and by the time Abby found the bags of ice the following morning they were all melted._

_“Wow. Okay. That’s—um.”_

_Tyler’s never been a master of concealing emotion. He wears his heart on his sleeve. Internally, he’s not taking this news well. Externally, Sharpy knows immediately._

_“I want to lie and say I’m happy for you...but—fuck. Sharpy. I’ll miss you.”_

_He tries not to sound so gutted but he can’t stop himself. He’s gotten so close with the Sharps, doesn’t know if he would have ever gotten over his fucking self-destructive crush on Jamie without them._

_Sharpy brings a hand to his face, thumb tracing the pout of his bottom lip so gently, “I’ll miss you too. The girls most of all.”_

_And fuck—that hurts. Tyler surges forward and kisses him, all false restraint draining from his body._

_At least he ends up getting to blow Sharpy in his backseat._

***

Tyler sits on Sharpy’s cock and allows a massive wave of relief to wash over him as he adjusts to the feeling. 

Tyler loves to fuck and be fucked. He doesn’t really care about what parts a person has, just as long as they both look good and can make each other feel awesome. 

But ever since the Sharps moved back to Chicago Tyler’s sex life has undoubtably dimmed. 

He hasn’t been fucked in ages and the last person to do so didn’t really know what they were doing; knew Tyler’s body even less. 

Tyler doesn’t have that problem here. 

No one knows his body like Patrick Sharp.

“Fuck, move—please—“

Tyler’s arms wrap around Sharpy’s neck as Sharpy’s hands slide up and down along Tyler’s spine, slow and sensual. 

What’s infuriating about Patrick Sharp is that he’s one of the most beautiful people Tyler’s ever met—he looks like someone who could just take you apart and never allow you to move on from it. But Tyler looks like that too—he’s fucked a lot of beautiful people. 

Unfortunately, most of them are disappointing; allowing their looks to only carry them as far as the bed. Usually once they’re in it, they’re either totally selfish or completely clueless.

Not Sharpy. 

He knows _exactly_ what he’s doing. 

Tyler met a sexual match in him; an equal. 

Sharpy’s cock inches in and Tyler whines, squirming atop his hips. 

“Yeah, come on—“

He moans so loud when Sharpy’s fully inside that Sharpy has to smack a palm over his mouth, chastising him. “What would the other boys think?”

Tyler whimpers, lifting up his hips as he licks at Sharpy’s hand. He’s already so fired up, got hard the minute Sharpy touched him in the hallway. 

Sharpy doesn’t move his hand away, instead pushes two fingers into Tyler’s wet, heated mouth. 

“Suck them. Get ‘em dirty.”

Tyler must look so fucked out; cheeks pink, chest flushed, eyes glazing over. When he feels drool begin to spill out of the corner of his mouth, Sharpy begins to look as affected as Tyler feels. 

“Fuckin’ take it—“ he says, licking his lips as Tyler slops and sucks all over his digits. 

He gets his own hands in Sharpy’s perfectly styled hair, messing it up and pulling on it like some sort of hormonal crazed animal.

“Yeah,” Sharpy coos, leaning in to lick at the excess saliva running down Tyler’s chin, “you miss me, baby? Bed cold down in Dallas?”

Tyler murmurs under his breath, voice high and gentle, pulling on Sharpy’s hair hard enough his fingers fall from his mouth and drag wetly across Tyler’s jawline. He’s panting hard as he continues to bounce, Sharpy’s cock hard and thick and hot inside him.

“Don’t be mean,” Tyler breathes, thrusting his swollen, aching cock against Sharpy’s firm navel, feeling wildly slutty and unbearably desperate as he spreads his legs even further apart; split open. 

Sharpy nips at his fleshy bottom lip, pointing the tip of his tongue and dragging it lightly along the smooth, sensitive skin inside while Tyler just straight up writhes, pinned down on his cock. 

“Please, please,” Tyler begs, nonsensical. 

Sharpy takes mercy on him, pulling back and kissing his cheek while taking his cock in his big hand at the same time. It’s wet between them— _Tyler’s_ wet—uncut dick leaking all over the place. 

“Answer the question, baby.”

Sharpy strokes him with so much confidence, certain of himself. He doesn’t second guess or apologize or make excuses—he remembers Tyler’s body. 

It makes him shiver all over. 

Tyler arches his shoulders and buries his face in Sharpy’s neck, right where his scent’s the strongest. He smells like roses mixed with vanilla, an exotic floriental paired with something dark and woodsy. 

Tyler latches onto his skin with his wet lips, biting down maybe a little too hard. He’s so warm and lucid it’s like he’s been drinking for hours. But he isn’t drunk. Sharpy wouldn’t take advantage like that. He’s just sex stupid—weakened with lust. 

Without thinking he blurts out, “Missed you so much, daddy.”

Sharpy’s hands immediately fly to his ass, gripping possessively and prying his cheeks apart as he hammers again and again against Tyler’s ultra-sensitive, pulsing prostate. 

“Oh baby, fuck— _Tyler_ —“

Even though they’re about the same size Sharpy physically lifts and adjusts Tyler in his lap like he weighs nothing. Tyler had no idea he was so strong until one time he fucked him against the wall in Tyler’s pool house—skin sun kissed and tasting of chlorine. 

“Right there daddy,” Tyler urges, soft like a secret. He seeks out Sharpy’s wet, gasping mouth, “Just—give it to me—please—“

Sharpy seals their mouths together as Tyler’s hips piston back and forth, up and down. He’s a flexible expert in all sex positions (thank you, yoga) but his absolute specialty is riding. He loves it. Nothing makes him feel more powerful then laying down a beautiful body and using it until his thighs quiver and give out. 

He puts his back into it now, arching and moaning like he’s on the verge of death. 

Or maybe Nirvana. 

Sharpy jacks his cock with super speed, palm rotating quickly over the weeping head in a move similar to what Tyler’s sometime seen him do to Abby’s clit. 

“Come for daddy, sweetheart. Be a good boy.”

Tyler cries out and squeezes his thighs tight around Sharpy’s hips as he creams all up between their warm, sweaty bodies. His eyes widen as he looks down. The way their abs look rubbing off together always does _things_ to him. 

He’s so vain. He’s so shallow. It’s a little ridiculous.

He can’t help it though—he’s beautiful. And so is Sharpy. They both know it. The videos and photos locked away on their phones know it, too. Who wouldn’t be obsessed with the pretty picture they make together? 

Tyler’s thrusts slow as Sharpy’s increase dramatically. He knows how much Tyler loves running the show so he always lets him take control up until the very end. 

Sharpy always gets to finish it.

_He always gets to start it, too._

Tyler lets the thought go, focuses on clenching down deliciously on Sharpy’s pink, perfect cock.

When he comes with a groan, whispering, “Take it baby, my sweet boy—“ Tyler has to squeeze his eyes shut. 

He clings to Sharpy, clings to the moment—the soft, sexy glow of it—for as long as he possibly can. Already lying to himself about how much it’s going to hurt when it’s over.

**Author's Note:**

> tyler seguin SCREAMS "submissive bottom for a hot daddy" to me. and who's a hotter daddy than patrick sharp?! bonus points because they actually played together. for like 2 years!! if you don't think sexy married threesomes were going on- you're lying. 
> 
> tumblr: littlelocaldreamer88


End file.
